tomswiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Swift Sr. Adventures
The Tom Swift Adventures ran from 1910-1941 and were published by Grosset & Dunlap, Inc and Whitman Publishing. This was the first Tom Swift series to be published and the majority of the books were written by Howard R. Garis, the author of the Uncle Wiggly series of books, who was a friend of Edward Stratemeyer. Grosset & Dunlap held the licence to publish this series from 1910-1935, at which point they sold the licence to Whitman Publishing who reissued the last 10 books, as well as issued 2 new titles in 1939 and 1941 as part of their "Better Little Books" line. Volumes 1-25 and 39 are in the public domain and are available from many publishers and websites. As of January 1, 2013 the Canadian rights to all the books, except Television Detector, Ocean Airport & Planet Stone have fallen into the Public Domain,http://laws-lois.justice.gc.ca/eng/acts/c-42/page-6.html#h-6, due to Canada using the "Life plus 50" term for copyright, even when dealing with other Berne Convention and World Intellectual Property Organization countries. From research, both Howard R. Garis (Books 1 - 35) and Thomas Moyston Mitchell (Books 39 - 40) passed away in 1962, thus 2012 was the 50th anniversary of their death. The remaining three books will enter the Canadian Public Domain on January 1, 2033, due to Harriet Stratemeyer Adams having died in 1982. List Of Titles 1910 :1 Tom Swift And His Motorcycle :2 Tom Swift And His Motor Boat :3 Tom Swift And His Airship :4 Tom Swift And His Submarine Boat :5 Tom Swift And His Electric Runabout 1911 :6 Tom Swift And His Wireless Message :7 Tom Swift Among The Diamond Makers :8 Tom Swift In The Caves Of Ice :9 Tom Swift And His Sky Racer :10 Tom Swift And His Electric Rifle 1912 :11 Tom Swift In The City Of Gold :12 Tom Swift And His Air Glider :13 Tom Swift In Captivity :14 Tom Swift And His Wizard Camera :15 Tom Swift And His Great Searchlight 1913 :16 Tom Swift And His Giant Cannon 1914 :17 Tom Swift And His Photo Telephone 1915 :18 Tom Swift And Aerial Warship 1916 :19 Tom Swift And His Big Tunnel 1917 :20 Tom Swift In The Land Of Wonders 1918 :21 Tom Swift And His War Tank 1919 :22 Tom Swift And His Air Scout 1920 :23 Tom Swift And His Undersea Search 1921 :24 Tom Swift Among the Firefighters 1922 :25 Tom Swift And His Electric Locomotive 1923 :26 Tom Swift And His Flying Boat 1924 :27 Tom Swift And His Great Oil Gusher 1925 :28 Tom Swift And His Chest Of Secrets 1926 :29 Tom Swift And His Airline Express 1927 :30 Tom Swift Circling The Globe 1928 :31 Tom Swift And His Talking Pictures 1929 :32 Tom Swift And His House On Wheels 1930 :33 Tom Swift And His Big Dirigible 1931 :34 Tom Swift And His Sky Train 1932 :35 Tom Swift And His Giant Magnet 1933 :36 Tom Swift And His Television Detector 1934 :37 Tom Swift And His Ocean Airport 1935 :38 Tom Swift And His Planet Stone 1939 :39 Tom Swift And His Giant Telescope 1941 :40 Tom Swift And His Magnetic Silencer References